Time is Forever
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: You don't know if Palkia will never forgive you. Forever is a long time, Dialga, and time has a certain way of changing things. You of all people should know that..." Slight Suicune x Dialga. One-shot. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY GLORY FOR SLEEP!


**Ugh, this one was tough to write.**

**Well, considering it was Glory For Sleep's birthday almost a week ago, I decided to make this one-shot for her present, as she now adores Suicune x Dialga. But, of course, school sort of stopped me from actually putting this up so…**

**Happy belated birthday present Glory?**

**Well, I just hope you enjoy it buddy! :D And forgive me if it seems rushed near the end between Dialga and Suicune :O**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Time is Forever"

"I'm tired of you Palkia! Get out of here now!" A voice suddenly roared with an intense hatred and loathing tone, a snarl after the words as if the owner of the voice was trying to prove his or her point. It almost seemed to cast out some sort of thick and heavy cloud around everything as though some war was just on the brink of letting out or a dam was just about to burst.

…Tick… Tock…

"DAMN YOU DIALGA!!" Another voice, easily seen as a feminine one, screamed back as though the other person had taken it upon its self to suddenly attack her. Everything was quiet once more after the yell as though the two were suddenly having a glaring match or snarling lowly at each other-, which was true.

A large, blue dragon breathed heavily through his nostrils, trying to restrain himself from running forward and tackling the figure before him, scarlet eyes hardened with fury. His body was tense, four legs that were covered in a metallic armor scrapping against the invisible floor below the two as his chest heaved in and out heavily, easily showing the two's yelling had already been happening. His thoughts were filled with anger for the creature in front of him; snarl curling on his lip as he stopped himself from releasing some sort of attack.

"I don't find your childish character amusing Palkia!" He roared out again, his voice a bit softer as though his lungs were starting to hurt from all his yelling at his counterpart. "Your stupidity is annoying! Get away from my sight!"

"What about you, Dialga!" The pink, two-legged dragon defended herself, long neck arching forward. She flexed her pink claws, tail whipping back and forth as though waiting to smash it against the figure in front of her with all her power with the hope of sending him onto the floor. "You and your arrogance is driving me nuts! Everyone is sick and tired of you!"

Dialga almost faltered, flinching when his counterpart mentioned everyone in the legendary council actually getting rather tired of his character before hiding his feelings with a blood-curling roar. He was a respectable member of the council; he knew that was quite true. How could someone be annoyed with him? He did everything correctly and on time-, which was sort of irony with the fact that he was the master of time. When comparing to his pink dragon counterpart, he was an angel! He never saw Palkia taking her missions seriously; he never saw her obeying Arceus with no complaint; he never saw her actually speaking to the God Pokemon with respect. Then what was she to actually say everyone was tired of him? It was _her_ that was the real source of the problem!

"Then if they are, they must be planning to get rid of you if that's what they think of me!" He snapped and snarled, stomping his foot down with a tremendous crash. He thrashed his tail around, roaring loudly to let out some of his bottled up anger as to avoid suddenly erupting.

"You see!? You're cockiness is blinding you!" She sneered back, smirking ever so slightly as though in the hopes of angering her counterpart further. She crossed her arms against her chest tightly, growling lowly as she continued to flex her claws, wanting to punch something to let out her fury.

"Shut up!" Dialga snorted, unable to help but to feel a bit childish from his rash answer. "You know nothing Palkia! You don't know what I have to put up with just to keep you out of trouble!"

The pink dragon roared, stomping one of her feet smashing towards the ground, the wing-like structures on her back suddenly flitting outward as if she were to try and intimidate the Time legendary. "That's nothing! Have you ever heard taken care of yourself!? It's torture! Might as well kill yourself and spare everyone!"

"ENOUGH!!" The strained voice of the blue dragon bellowed, the last statement from Palkia driving him over the edge. His eyes reddened to a dangerous extent before he lowered his voice just to a snarl, "Damn you bitch. Die and go to hell!"

Palkia froze, anger finally exploding as she suddenly stomped forward. Dialga had no time to react as she then wrapped her claws around his neck, eyes glaring with pure loathing as she whispered out the words, each one coming out through her clenched teeth, "Get. Out. Of. My. Dimension. NOW!"

As the blue, time legendary was about to retort some sort of his own smart remark, Palkia suddenly roared out loud, thrusting him to the side with surprising power. She flipped him on his side with a crash that rattled the black and blue dimension they were in, clasping her paws together before a black energy started to suddenly well up in her palms. She gave him a disgusted look before tossing the ball, hitting Dialga directly on his back as he yelled out, cold sensation running down his spine, "What the hell was that for?!"

Before he heard any answer the blue legendary soon found himself spinning rapidly even though he was on the ground a few seconds ago by his counterpart. His body tensed up even more to the point where he couldn't move, only having to endure such an intense ride as he soon found out he couldn't breath with his lungs. His scarlet eyes widened with shock at the sudden feeling before trying to scream out for help, only finding such a command difficult his sealed lips. His sides squeezed inward as his tail tightening against his rear. Dialga was beginning to panic as his large neck was suddenly starting to constrict as though it were suddenly turning into a twig…

His body thumped like a rag onto the hard ground of the Hall of Origin.

* * *

"You sure Sui?"

A water wolf gave a small smile on her blue muzzle at the gentle and caring words of her counterpart, almost surprised to hear such a thing, as he wasn't one to usually worry over small commands. She tilted her crystal shaped head to the side- an annoying habit of hers-, smile never leaving her, and gave a small, soft laugh that easily fitted with her regal and beautiful appearance. "It's fine Raikou."

The said legendary looking at her with curious, crimson eyes, golden paw with a white tip pawing the ground as if not satisfied with his water counterpart's answer. "You really, really sure?"

Suicune could only giving a wider smile at hearing Raikou's childish question before stepping forward. The electric tiger gave a confused look that turned into one of recognition as he saw her raise her front, right paw.

He placed his own gently beside hers with a smile.

"I promise." She then continued, tapping her foot lightly against his. Raikou gave a grin before tapping her back.

"A paw promise."

"Yep."

With that said, Suicune gave a sharp turn around, purple cloud attached to her back flowing with her ribbons before she trotted forward, accidentally crushing some flowers beneath her weight. She distinctly heard Raikou once again said goodbye, yet the water wolf didn't turn at his farewell, knowing fully well what he was trying to do. Last time she did that, he had mauled her to the ground to prevent Suicune from going to the stream and leaving him. Yet, she assumed, it wasn't his fault. He just didn't want her to leave.

With a sigh of relief at finally being able to convince her electric counterpart in leaving after hours of talking, she steered her way through the thick foliage of her forest, hoping that the choice she had made in volunteering herself to grab something from Arceus wasn't a huge mistake.

* * *

**MANY HOURS LATER…**

* * *

Dialga sighed, not one of relief, but sadness.

His scarlet eyes scanned the desolate halls that were lit with the small candles perched on each side of the wall, a crystal chandelier hanging directly above his head so that if he were to stand up fully instead of sitting, his head would have crashed into it. The hall was paved with marble flooring, a pattern of white and black decorating it as though leading to the other room at the end of it. Plain walls secured the building along with two large pillars with a spiraling design around each at the ends of the hall. A feeling of uneasiness settled within the air as Dialga sighed once more, a frown seemingly stuck on his face as though happiness were just an empty thought.

He was an idiot.

How could he allow himself to lose such self-control just because of Palkia? She was just annoying him? How could him, Dialga, get so caught up with himself that he actually fell for her trap and started to join in on her childish ways of arguing?

Ugh…

It wasn't quite clear, yet the time dragon just couldn't help but to think the answer for the problem lied within him. But, he didn't do anything wrong! He didn't toss her out of his dimension; he didn't tell her she was a disgrace to the legendary council; he didn't push her to the ground. In fact, he didn't do anything besides yell at her, something that _she_ was already _doing_.

Dialga groaned, something that wasn't usually present on his lips, falling down to his stomach as he placed his swirling head on his two, front feet.

Then why did he feel so… so… so bad?

The thumped his head against the shining floor.

Mmm…

The Time dragon couldn't help but to feel some sort of knot within the pits of his stomach, metaphorically of course. He was lost… He didn't know what to do…

He hated Palkia and her manipulating mind…

Then again, that didn't really change at all- though it felt nice to say it.

"Dialga? What are you doing in here?"

The said legendary immediately lifted his head up, scarlet eyes meeting with a pair of ruby ones that softened when he locked gazes with it. A dumb founded look took over his metallic plated face before he shook his head vigorously as though trying to get out of his trance, replacing the look with one of bewilderment and confusion as he stared upon the slim and lithe figure of…

"Suicune?"

The water wolf, whom was presently half way in the next room, timidly walked forward as though she had just barged into some sort of personal moment of the blue dragon before walking a bit more boldly at having her name being addressed. She gave him a perplexed look as though he were a fish on land, never uttering anything at feeling a bit afraid he suddenly might rebuke her and tell her to leave- which was most likely the case…

Dialga gave a nervous look at her, feeling a bit of stupidity taking over him as he easily and soon noticed his position in which he was lying. Great… a perfect example of a legendary is now lying on the floor… head between paws… a sad expression on his face and to top it all off…

He was _nervous_.

Excellent; out of all the emotion one could experience, he was nervous! Nervous is a _horrible_ feeling! Nervous was something that made you feel uncomfortable- a thing in which Dialga loathed. He hated feeling as though he never belonged there. He hated the sensation of having a hundred percent chance of making himself look like a complete fool or idiot.

He just loathed it.

And, as fate would just love to burn him, he just had to feel the said emotion right when Suicune waltzed in.

Whoopie…

"What bring you here?" He then asked with a feign tone of confidence, weariness barely heard within it. Suicune gave him another weird stare before stopping a few feet away from his face. She didn't even bother to point out she was the one to ask the question first as he looked as though he would suddenly have a seizure if she did such a thing.

"I need to pick up something from Arceus. You?"

"I had a terrible fight with Palkia…" He confessed with a heaved sigh, a sad glint deep within his scarlet irises that was soon engaged in combat by one of anger. "I doubt she'll ever talk to me again…"

Suicune gave a small nod, puzzled expression never leaving. Dialga gave a weary stare at her, feeling as though he had said something completely wrong, but never allowed such a thing to flicker on her plated face. Instead, he only craned his neck forward, emotion leaving from his eyes. "We really went at each other's throats today…"

"How come?" Suicune then murmured, head tilting slightly before feeling curiosity taking over her mind, despite having a hint of what it might be. Dialga and Palkia would always fight over random and rather silly things, yet it was sort of amusing to watch the two have a go at each other. It was like watching Arceus and Giratina.

The Time dragon scanned the wolf as though waiting for some sort of snort or laughter from her, expecting to be retorted or sneered at for actually falling into his counterpart's childish actions. However, instead of sighing deeply or snapping at her to mind her own business, Dialga opened his mouth, easily seeing the innocent glare off of her, "She wanted me to reverse time to erase a fault of hers. Apparently, she had a row with Groudon and wanted to make it so that she won the fight, not him."

"So… that's why she hates you and never wants to see you again? Just because you refused to comply to her command?" Suicune then summarized, a hint of humor within her voice at such a ridiculous thing. Her face even cracked into a small smirk at the thought.

"Yes… She is the most irresponsible legendary alive." He huffed, eyes narrowing before they opened once more in a pondering expression. "Though… I really shouldn't have called her a bitch and told her to go to hell…"

Suicune rolled her eyes, unable to stop herself before the smirk was wiped from her face and turned into a frown at hearing such a vulgar thing. "Well… that wasn't very nice Dialga. Maybe that's the reason why she doesn't want to talk to you? I wouldn't want to see Entei or Raikou if either one of them said that to me."

"Well, she started it!" He suddenly roared with anger, not even noticing his voice was indulged with whining, like a child who was being corrected and disliked it. "Is it really my fault that I didn't listen to her? Is it really my fault that she doesn't talk to me?" He snarled, each question stating it as though the answer were a firm 'no.'

"I thought you would be happy at her not talking to you." The water wolf muttered to herself, feeling a bit offended at suddenly being yelled at. Her face contorted into something mixed with repulse before she felt a trickle of anger going down her spine. Dialge gave a growl, anger finally taking over his thoughts when he heard her smart remark.

"Why would I be happy!?" He suddenly snapped with a snarl, feeling his anger being boiled once more at being asked such a thing. Suicune didn't even flinch, somehow expecting him to give out such an outburst as ranting was his all time favorite thing to do, deep down knowing she shouldn't have said anything. She just rolled her eyes, sighing heavily before tightening her clenched muzzle. "I mean, I know she's an imbecile and downright evil, but I can't live without her!"

The water wolf gave a groan, fed up with his conflicting feeling already as she felt annoyance spread onto her face as she gave a small glare back. Sure, she could somehow relate to him with having Entei and Raikou as her counterparts, but this was going off the ledge. Dialga's answer was simple- he just needed to apologize!

"You don't get it! Palkia's left me! She'll never come back after what I did!" Dialga suddenly wailed in horror, trying to prove his point as he stomped his metallic covered legs in anger and frustration at seeing the glazed look in the wolf's eyes, scrapping the marble floor with an ear-splitting screeching noise that Arceus would have killed him for if she saw such a thing.

"Oh, calm down you big oaf." Suicune suddenly grumped with no concern, frown set as she glared into his scarlet eyes as irritation was easily seen in her slightly growling voice. "You don't know if Palkia will never forgive you. Forever is a long time, Dialga, and time has a certain way of changing things. You of all people should know that..."

The said legendary gave her a disgusted look, feeling a bit offended at having her say such a thing as _he_ was actually the one to _control_ time, not her! However, no retorts surfaced into his confused and bewildered mind as he could only glare at her.

Suicune glared back, a bit angered at having him stare at her as though she were some dirty rag doll. She could only feel tremendously annoyed at his childish character. It was simple, almost like you wanted to throw away a piece of trash but was too lazy to get up and just place it in a bin a few feet away. Sure, the wolf knew that was a horrible thing to compare it to, but it still meant the same meaning. "You really need to soak up that pride…"

Dialg suddenly froze at hearing those words, thoughts immediately coming back to the memory he had shared with Palkia hours ago. "Wha… What did you say?

The water wolf stopped, knowing she shouldn't continue further as that was a horrible territory to tread upon and that she knew she had already made her point across. However, she decided to address the other matter before saying, "Well… you just need to know that time can mend things…" She then narrowed her ruby eyes into slits, not because she was angry, but because she was pondering on her statement. "… And that words can also heal if said correctly." Her eyes easily flashed the whole message into one simple statement- just say sorry!

The dragon couldn't say anything, not even saying or growling back a remark as he felt his mouth glued shut.

Silence…

"Earth to Dialga?" Suicune suddenly huffed, eyes hardening. "Are you going to say something or can I just leave?"

The large dragon didn't reply, instead he only glared back at her.

"Fine…" She then growled back, easily finding herself more irritable then when she first arrived. A five minute conversation with Dialga could do that to her. "If you want to strike up another conversation as lovely as this one, then I'll be with Arceus." She mumbled back, sarcasm dripping from her muzzle as she suddenly turned around, direction set at the arched doorway a few feet from her that would led to the God Pokemon's room.

"Wait, Suicune!" Dialga suddenly blurted out, only finding himself speechless when she flicked her head back at him. He felt his tongue swell up, mouth moving as no words came out. He didn't know what to say; yet felt he just didn't want Suicune to leave despite her harsh words…

"Mmm…" She hummed with annoyance, eyes easily saying 'hurry-up-idiot.'

Dialga then gave a huge gulp, eyes darting to and fro as though trying to avoid death as it stared straight at him. He felt his body tense up as he tried to somehow pop out one word, his ever-expanding pride deflating slightly. He knew she was right. He knew she was. Yet, he couldn't bring it to himself to grasp the truth before him. Dialga gave a sigh, replaying Suicune's words of advice over and over in his head before his lips opened despite his judgment, uttering out one word no one on the face of the earth would dare hear him say, "Thanks…"

Suicune, easily confused beyond her imagination, just gave a small smirk, trying to hide behind a mask of teasing. Her face flushed from the sudden thankfulness, yet her expression never changed. "No problem…" She then continued walking before mumbling back, "Just forgive Palkia and we're even…"

Dialga grimaced at the thought but sigh deeply. If it was the only way to get back home to the dimension… "Fine…" He then gave a small smirk at Suicune, unable to help himself feel a bit happy as he then said, "But you're a pawful. Just a few minutes of talking to you makes me feel flattened…"

Suicune gave a smirk.

"Damn straight."

* * *

**Happy Birthday Buddy! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
